


Pokeporn The Journey

by VenusHopeDreemur (orphan_account)



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape, Beasiality, Blowjobs, Litten - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Pokemon, Raikou - Freeform, Spines, cock - Freeform, cum, knots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur
Summary: Young Victor Flareblit has taken on a journey through the Fargon region, only problem is he is ten and the pokemon that came to him in his sleep is a literal god, that is quite horny.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a custom region, everything is sex related other than the beginning.

There was a young, pale, boy laying in bed shifting around. If you would ask about his dream, you would find it was really a nightmare. His eyes were clenched shut. He was going on a journey starting tomorrow and he was anxious, team colossal liked targetting new trainers and he would have a weak starter. At least that's what he thought. A few sparks of electricity were nearing his window before a large creature stopped. It's white, black, and purple watched the boy from the window. Its eyes gleamed with excitement. 

It was silent before the boy suddenly was awoken by a loud alarm clock. The creature outside his window quickly made the decision that this male would be his. With that, it disappeared a masterball appearing on the nightstand. The boy hadn't noticed simply getting up out of bed quickly and putting his fluffy brown hair in a ponytail, with a yellow scrunchie. He undressed from his pajamas and got on some jeans, a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a yellow belt. He walked across the room and snatched a large green rucksack. He sighed, this was his fathers before he had been found brutally murdered... and raped. His father was about to go defeat the champion but sadly, he never made it. His mother remarried a 80-year-old man (She's 24) who was her sugar daddy. Of course, the boy didn't know. He didn't hate the man not even close. 

The boy began towards the door when he noticed the masterball. Out of curiosity the boy slowly made his way to the nightstand and picked it up. For some reason, he put it in his belt. He then raced downstairs, past his parent's room. Already his stepfather and mother were downstairs. "Oh, good morning Victor!" His stepfather greeted. Victor gave an uneasy smile "Hi dad!" He chirped quickly. He slowed to a walk going towards the door but his mother stopped him, "Honey we got you some things." She said in her cheerful voice. He tilted his head as his stepfather chuckled using a cane to stand up from the coffee table. "Here you go, son. These are my quick balls." He said before handing him a small box. The boy blinked and nodded carefully putting the rucksack on the ground and putting the box inside the largest pocket. That's when his mother smiled handing him a strange item "This should keep all your pokemon strong." (it's an exp all.) 

With that, Victor nodded and turned it on putting it in his bag. "Thank you, guys." He spoke quickly. He hugged them both momentarily before he left the house quickly. The lab was on the other side of town. He sped across the dirt roads and quickly went to it. When he crashed in the professor looked at him with an annoyed look, "Oh... It's you." She cleared her throat as she got up. "Okay, youngin. You have the choice between a Bulbasaur, Oshowatt, and Litten. Victor went silent in thought before he opened his mouth "I choose... Litten." He spoke slowly. She nodded and handed him the Pokeball. Victor sent the pokemon out and the Litten's eyes rested on him. He quickly decided its name would be Ike. "Hello, Ike." He spoke softly before he was shocked getting back a [Hello trainer], from the friendly cat. 

A concerned look appeared on his face that made the already annoyed professor get even more annoyed. he quickly shook his head and waved as he started walking out the Litten following. They walked until they got right outside of Route 1. Victor looked to Ike and smiled. Maybe it had all been in his head? He started waking once again Ike followig but suddenly a powerful prescense was felt and suddenly a large dog-like creature was in front of him. His features changed to one of pure terror before it spoke to him? [Do not fear young one.] He blinked rapidly shaking his head "This... this must all still be a nightmare." He muttered.

[It's not, I am Raikou, I have chosen to protect you from the dangers of this world.] He spoke again, before adding [For a price.] Victor picked up his head "W-what do you mean?" He asked quickly. [Do you not know?] Raikou spoke. Victor slowly shook his head. The pokemon simply returned to the masterball. Ike wasn't frightened. [Intresting.] The cat spoke. Victor shook his head and began to walk


	2. First Pokemon Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me kinky ideas for stuff

Ike gave Victor a rough nudge in his leg. [C'mooooon. Let's go!] The cat whined. Victor glanced at him for a moment before gulping and started to take slow steps out of the town boundaries. A rustling was heard but before Victor knew it he was tackled to the ground by an incredibly large grayish-purple and red pokemon with shark-like fins. something huge, long, and hard rutted against his ass. The boy struggled as he heard Ike yelp and a thud. The young boy struggled and thrashed under the pokemon, only to have two fins slammed into the ground on either side of his head. 

Something tugged at his pants but then, Raikou's presence saved the day. The god pokemon was talking to the other one but Victor wasn't paying attention to what he said only trying to escape. Soon the pokemon had slowly moved off of him and Raikou's paws were in his vision. He lifted his vision, something pink caught his eye momentarily, before he met Raikou's intimidating features... you know if he was a man he'd date Raikou, but he was just a pokemon. Ugh! What type of thoughts were these!? The god scoffed [Get up, before I take payment for saving you right here, where any passerby could see.] He hissed. 

Victor honestly... didn't know what the pokemon meant but did scramble to his feet. His pants felt tight for some reason as Raikou went and picked up the knocked out Litten. Hopefully he would be awake by the time they left the area of the dangerous pokemon. Raikous motioned him to follow, which he did, any pokemon looking at them were scared off instantly. Soon Raikou hid the litten under a bush and turned to the boy, [Lay down now.] He commanded. 

The boy did, feeling his hardened member press onto the ground. [You know what pokemon do right?] It spoke. "...Battle?" He asked slowly. The god looked almost angry with the answer, [NO, they use their genitilia do the talking.] He growled. Victor was silent his eyes shutting to process the information, trying to understand. 

He hadn't noticed the god pokemon getting over him with his groin in his face, but as he opened his mouth to ask a question, a warm, veiny object shoved into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. The boy gagged slightly, his eyes shooting open. A paw was placed on the back of his head keeping his mouth around it. The object was pink, a huge thick part at the bottom, of course the boy knew what a balls and cock were but he hadn't ever seen them on a pokemon, from the feeling of his mouth it had soft spines near the tip. Raikou was still as the boy partially examined the organ before thrusting his hips forward and pushing the back of Victor's head forward, making an incredible amount slip in. A bulge was in the boys neck from how huge cock. Instinctly, his throat tightened and he sucked slightly. The god groaned a bit and pulled his cock out slowly. The bulge dissappearred momentarily, much to the boys relief before the cock slammed back into his throat. He was already to tears and whined a bit, though it was muffled his hips shifting a bit making his own hard bulge rub against the ground. 

The shaft of the pokemon seemed to slip farther and farther down his throat with each wet, noisy thrust. He soon could feel the knot against his lips. Of course he was whining, sucking and all of that for reasons he was grinding against the ground, a knot appearring in his stomach. A few more moments of the squealching soon stopped but he felt rough pushes against the back of his head before his jaw was pretty much forced to widen to accomadate to the thick knot that intruded. The boys stomach knot remained there leaving him dissatisfied as cum started to pump down his throat, it was thick and salty. He squirmed a bit for almost 15 minutes before the knot had softened and Raikou pulled out. Victor coughed and wheezed plenty cum being coughed up and dripping from the edges of his sore mouth. Raikou didn't stick around instead just returning to the master ball.


	3. A 'Litten' Farther

Victor rubbed and wiped his face, they had managed to get through the area with little problem after Raikou and that stuff, maybe because he smelled like him in a way? He didn't know nor care why nobody bothered him after that. He swiftly walked to a pokemart after getting off the route and entered a town. a few people gave him odd looks. Did he have some of the stuff on his face? No, he would feel it. Or would he? 

Ike was walking beside him again and followed him in. Victor grabbed some berries for food, antidotes, paralyze heals, and some potions. When he walked to the front desk, a burly man stood there, "C-could I buy these?" Victor stuttered out. The man looked him up and down before removing a cigarette that had been between his lips and tapped it, "Let's see... that'll be 700 pokecoins, kid."

As soon as Victor reached down to his pants his face flushed with realization- he didn't have money. The man noted this and grinned, "Well kid if ya come to the back and do something for me I'll sure give you these items." He stated, already getting up and began to walk back there. With no real choice, he followed with Ike. As soon as he was back there he smelled a musky scent. Before he could get far though the man grinned. "Let that other pokemon out and we can begin." So Victor let out Raikou. The man paled seeing the intimidating pokemon, but neither made any movement. The man cleared his voice before smirking, "Alright kid your gonna be a little star~" He purred. 

Victor opened his mouth to ask but he was suddenly stripped naked and shoved to the ground. He fell to the cement with an oof. The man grinned looking to the pokemon and was about to tell Ike to get on him but Raikou had already got on it decided to help his human get what he wanted. He stepped forward and immediately jabbed his nose in the boy's ass. He eeped and tightened his hands into fists.

Raikou glanced at him before using his sandpaper tongue to lick from the back of his thigh, up, over the small boy's balls, and then his tight entrance. A shudder ran up his spine and he let out a whimpery cry. Neither noticed the camera pointed at them. The god worked his tongue into the small entrance while Victor bit his lip roughly.

Victor mewled as the organ squirmed around, stretching the boy slightly. It didn't take long before Litten had moved to lap at the boys' cock. He shuddered and mewled before whining as Raikou swiftly pulled away. A squeak came from him as the god mounted him it's cock rubbing vigorously against his entrance. It slowly pushed into him as the small cat only continued with his cock. He let out a pained moan as Raikou soon seated inside of him. The cock's knot rubbed uncomfortably against his asshole. The god stayed still before slowly moving to rock inside of the boy, the spines of his cock hooking against his walls giving a pleasurable pull at them. The boy let our a choked moan at is moved, A moan erupted from his throat as he rocked slightly with the slow thrusts, the cock reshaping his insides. His tongue hung out as he wiggled. 

The man was watching iwth a chuckle as Victor went crazy with just gentle sex. His ass clamped onto the cock and the god sped up suddenly a soft slapping sound now emitting through the air. Victor's pupils were hearts as he felt the fat meaty knot smack against his ass. Arching his back he cried out cumming, Ike licked up the cum as if it were milk. Raikou's cock pulsed inside of him as his claws came out only to hold onto his sides as he sped up more. 

Pre-cum spilled inside of Victor already and he moaned loudly. His tongue hung out as he bucked his hips, the huge cock slid in and out effortlessly, Lewd noises rang through the room before suddenly Raikou slammed in him farther the knot popping in, making Victor's eyes widen and the cock pulsed expanding and locing inside whie he was cumming. The boy practically passed out in the middle of it.   
\----

Victor only woke up in the middle of the night in an unfumiliar bed.He left with a bag of items with a limp, his pokemon in the pokeballs.


End file.
